


Teach me a Lesson

by writing4mylife



Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Angst, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4mylife/pseuds/writing4mylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When relationships in the workplace are frowned upon, what will Pam do when her seductress happens to be the Principal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I had this idea for a new story and I hope you all like it! I had alot of fun with the first Chapter and I can't wait to take this story even further. I hope you all enjoy it and please comment and review to let me know what you think. It's my fuel, it keeps me going! :) xoxo

6:00AM… BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!!  Pam knocked the alarm clock off of her cherry wood nightstand without any thought. Another day had already come upon her and she was indeed grumpy. Her body felt as if she had just went to sleep; but in reality she had gotten a total of 7hrs.

“Fuck,” Pam mumbled under her breathe as she knew what awaited her at work; lesson plans, staff meetings, data walls, LO&DOL’s and a whole list of other shit that didn’t matter to her. She was a free spirited Art teacher who saw her students only once a week. The sad part was, she was doing more talking than creating art with her students. That always put a damper on her mood, which made waking up a bitch. Dragging herself out of bed, she headed straight to the shower. Turning on the water, steam instantly filled the bathroom. Slipping out of her pajamas, she stepped inside the shower; letting the water beat down on her aching muscles, cleansing her for a brand new work day. Twenty minutes later she is wrapped in a plush white towel looking through her closet for something to wear. As she skimmed through her clothes, she realized everything she owned was mostly black and gray; her two favorite colors. She decided on a simple black button down shirt and wide leg gray pants; four inch black boots finished the ensemble. Pam’s wardrobe was neither simple nor extravagant; it fell somewhere in the middle. She was the type of woman that looked sexy in anything she wore.

An hour later, Pam was in a hurry as she put on her Chanel lipstick. She threw all of her belongs in her tote and grabbed her laptop from the dining room table. Sitting them down quickly next to the door, she ran back into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee and an apple; soft blonde waves bounced with each step. She is now officially running late and she knows she will have to hear about it from Principal Thornton. She grabbed her things and walked briskly to her car and got in. Slipping on her shades, she backed out of the driveway and sped away.

Pam pulled into the Shreveport High parking lot at 7:56AM; she needed to be clocked in by 7:45AM.

“Fucking great,” Pam muttered under her breath as she glanced down at her Rolex. Walking inside, she went straight to the biometric clock to avoid any more trouble she knew she would be in. After clocking in, she went to her room to set up for her first class. Luckily, her planning period was from 7:55-8:50AM, so she had some time to herself before her students showed up.

As she looked up at the clock, her class would be arriving at any minute. Taking in a deep breathe, Pam ready’s herself for her first class; Drawing I/9th grade. Fifty-five minutes later they were leaving her room, going to their next class. As Pam stood in her doorway waiting on her next class, she saw Principal Thornton strutting down the hall way. Avoiding her like the plague, Pam stepped back inside her classroom before she could be seen. Too bad the principal was on her way to Pam’s room anyway and not just walking the halls on her daily rounds.

“Ms. De Beaufort, I need to see you in my office afterschool and please DON’T be late,” Principal Thornton demanded with a slight look of anger in her eyes.

“I’ll be there,” Pam answered not hiding her annoyance.

XXX

The rest of the day was as uneventful as any other work day. Grading work, lecturing instead of creating….that was Pam’s hell she was stuck in. When the bell rung, she knew what awaited her; a meeting with “the bitch.” She calmly made her way to the principal’s office. When she arrived, her door was slightly cracked. As she peeked in, she saw Principal Thornton standing at her bookshelf reading, deep in thought. Her black onyx hair hung over her shoulders as she focused on whatever it was that had her attention. Pam skimmed down her form slowly. This was the first time she noticed that she was sexy. She wore a professional, but classic black dress that hit just above her knees; sheer stockings and red bottomed black six inch stiletto heels completed the outfit, and her sculpted leg muscles. She sparkled with diamonds on her ears, neck, both wrists and her hands; but not her ring finger. Pam knocked softly pulling Principal Thornton out of thought.

Looking towards the Pam, she pulled her glasses off and signaled towards the door.

“Come in, glad to see you’re on time,” Principal Thornton said.  Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Pam bit her tongue and smiled to keep from saying what she really wanted to say.

Walking over to her desk, Principal Thornton took a seat and instructed Pam to do the same.

“So, I’ve been looking over your clock in times and it shows that you’ve been late 9 times this month…care to explain that,” Principal Thornton asked sternly.

“Well, honestly Princi…”

Pam was interrupted before she could finish her sentence. “Call me Ms. Thornton if you don’t mind.”

“Okay…Ms. Thornton, to be honest with you I don’t have a first period class so, I don’t have a sense of urgency to get here at 7:45. Now, if I did I would be here on time every day, but when I’m late a couple of minutes it’s just not a big deal to me,” Pam answered with a hint of sass behind her voice.

Ms. Thornton just sat and listened, as she chewed on the end of her glasses; speechless. She couldn’t believe that this woman was actually saying this to her. Of all her 5 years of being principal, she has never had a teacher talk to her like this before. She didn’t know how she felt about it; was she intrigued or was she pissed off…pissed off it was.

“Are you kidding me Ms. De Beaufort? Are you really going to use that as an excuse? It doesn’t matter if you don’t have a first period class, you are contracted to be here from 7:45AM-4:00PM no ifs, ands, or buts about it!! Do I make myself clear?”

Pam bit the inside of her mouth so hard that she tasted blood; in order not to say anything inappropriate, which was hard. Pam was the type of woman who spoke her mind; consequences be damned. She stared at the woman; more like glared at her before she answered heatedly.

“Crystal. Is that all,” as she stood and walked towards the door before she heard Principal Thornton’s response.

“Yes, that is all Ms. De Beaufort…do have a good d…” The door slammed before she could finish her sentence.

Ms. Thornton, sat back in her leather chair and smirked to herself. She had to admit, she was attracted to women who were assertive.

XXX

Walking back to her classroom, Pam slammed her door and walked over to her desk. She was fuming as she packed up her paper and other belongings to go home.

“Where the fuck does she get off talking to me like that? Like I’m some fucking child…such a bitch,” she mumbled to herself. She heard a soft knock at her door that interrupted her fussing.

“Come in,” Pam yelled.

“Are you okay,” Jessica asked peeking in. Jessica taught Chemistry and was one of Pam’s closest friends at school.

“Oh, hey Jess…yeah, I’m ok,” Pam said, but of course she was lying.

“Well, by the sound of your door slamming a few minutes ago, I don’t think so,” Jessica said with a soft smile on her face.

“Yeah, I’m not okay. I just got back from a meeting with Ms. Thornton and she basically chewed my ass out for being late 9 times this month. Oh and let me add each time was no later than 15 minutes. I mean seriously who the FUCK cares!! All I do when I get here is sit in my room for an hour before my students show up. I literally don’t have shit to do; no class or anything. Why does it matter if I’m late as long as I’m present before my first class starts?” Pam asked as her cheeks reddened in frustration.

Jessica wanted to tell her that she should try to be on time every day, but being a good friend she just let her vent.

“I’m sorry,” was all Jessica offered Pam.

“Thanks Red,” Pam said smiling back at her.

“Okay well I’m going to head out.”

Jessica stood and made herself towards the door; she stopped before she opened it. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Oh, and I’ll bring you a coffee if you’re on time.”

“We shall see,” Pam answered as Jessica left.

XXX

She packed up the rest of her stuff and left as fast as possible. Walking down the hallway, she eyed her cellphone checking a text message from her younger brother Eric; he was the gym teacher where Pam worked.

**_Butthead (Eric): Where the hell are u?!!_ **

**_Pam: I’m leavin’ now, what is it?_ **

**_Butthead (Eric): U wanna grab a beer w/me?_ **

**_Pam: ……._ **

**_Pam: Not 2nite, not really in the mood…. maybe this wkend._ **

**_Butthead (Eric): Ur loss Miss Piggy!!!!_ **

**_Pam: I hated when you called me that as a kid and I HATE IT NOW asshat!!!_ **

**_Butthead (Eric): LMAO!!_ **

She still had her head down looking at her phone when she ran into someone.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you….oh, Ms. Thornton,” Pam replied. She was instantly pissed, but she didn’t let it show. “Sorry about that.”

“Not a problem Ms. De Beaufort,” Ms. Thornton replied nicely. “Do be careful when you’re texting and walking dear.”

“Sure,” Pam answered as she walked past the woman rolling her eyes.

Before Pam opened the door to leave, she heard Ms. Thornton yell out. “Do try to be here on time tomorrow.”

Pam didn’t even turn around or acknowledge her comment; she kept walking. If she would have stopped and looked through the glass window of the door, she would have noticed Ms. Thornton checking her out with a seductive smile on her face.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Pam was actually 20 minutes ahead of schedule as she cruised to school in her blacked out Range Rover. She tapped her steering wheel to the beat, as she blared Rod Stewart's "Do ya think I'm sexy." She was in a good mood this morning, so she decided to forego MPR talk radio for some classic rock. She gave a concert to her empty SUV as she sang her heart out.

"If you want my body and you think I'm sexy, come on sugar let me know… If you really need me, just reach out and touch me come on honey tell me so."

Pam was singing when her phone buzzed in her lap. She picked it up and saw it was Jessica; turning down her music, she answered.

"Morning Jess."

"I was just calling to see what kind of coffee you wanted since I said I would treat you if you were on time for work."

Pam rolled her eyes, even though Jessica couldn't see her.

"Get me a skinny vanilla latte, oh and a blueberry scone pretty please."

"Is there anything else I can get you your highness," Jessica asked playfully.

"That's all my dear friend and thank you," Pam said with a smile on her face.

"No problem, I'll see you at school," Jessica said as she hung up.

Pam turned her music back up and continued singing on her way to school. A few minutes later she turned into the parking lot on time for a change. It was strange for her to actually have numerous parking spots to choose from instead of the only one left next to the dumpster. She would have to take that one plenty of times, because no others were available. Grabbing her belongs from the backseat, she walked inside the building with pep in her step; swaying her slender hips. Strutting inside the building, her black boots clicked down the hall as she walked to go clock in; on time for a change. Pressing in her ID# and thumb print, she made it on time, 7:15am; 30 minutes early.

As she walked down the hall to her classroom, she saw Ms. Thornton talking to the janitor. Pam sped up her strides to get to her classroom before she was spotted. She got to her door and quickly unlocked it and let it close behind her softly. Turning on her desk lamp not to draw attention to her classroom being lit up, she put her things down and sat behind her desk. She turned on her desktop and went to her Spotify playlist and pressed play. Sade "No Ordinary Love" started, which was one of her favorite songs. Getting up from her desk, she began to prepare her classroom for the day. With the music playing and her back towards the door, Pam didn't hear Ms. Thornton enter. She leaned against the closed door, arms folded and admired Pam's assets and her voice.

"When you came my way, you brightened every day, with your sweet smile….Didn't I….."

Pam stopped singing instantly and turned around swiftly when she heard Ms. Thornton clear her voice.

"Good morning Ms. De Beaufort, I see you made it here extra early today. It's nice to see you taking your job seriously," Ms. Thornton said with a smirk on her face. She enjoyed messing with this woman.

Pam's good mood slowly faded once she entered her classroom. Turning around, she plastered a fake smile on her face eyeing her principal.

"I do indeed take my job seriously. I just don't enjoy doing it the way the district wants….ma'am."

Shocked from Pam's answer, Ms. Thornton stepped closer; invading her personal space as she spoke.

"We all have to do things we don't particularly enjoy doing, but it's our job."

They both stood quietly, neither breaking eye contact. It was like a game of chicken; who would move first.

"Well, if you don't mind Ms. Thornton I do have some things to finish up before my first class arrives. Thank you for the talk, I really enjoyed it." Sarcasm dripped from her voice.

"Good day Ms. De Beaufort," Ms. Thornton said as she strutted out of the room with a smile on her face; hidden from Pam.

This woman knew exactly how to get under Pam's skin and she did it so well. She took a couple of deep breathes to calm herself as her door opened and in walked Jessica.

"Hello my queen, here's your coffee and scone, "she said as she curtsied dramatically, with her head lowered. Pam instantly smiled when she saw this display from Jessica.

"Thank you servant girl," Pam said as they both laughed out loud.

"I saw you had a guest this morning; what was that about," Jessica asked.

Pam was immediately back in her sour mood.

"You know, my day started off really good. I made it here early, no traffic…it was perfect, but she had to come in here and fucking ruin it. I really think she hates me; she always has some smart ass comment to make about any and everything I do."

Jessica listened to Pam vent her frustrations as any good friend would.

"I just don't know what her deal is," Pam said as she started to calm down.

Jessica didn't have an answer for her either, so she offered to take her mind off of things.

"Hey, how about after work we go grab a few drinks at the bar. It'll be fun, I promise."

Pam wanted to decline. All she wanted to do was go home, grade some papers, get in bed and watch Netflix until she fell asleep; she was currently on season two of the Twilight Zone. She knew if she didn't take Jessica up on her offer she would keep bugging her until she said yes.

"I guess so," Pam accepted not really wanting to.

Jessica jumped up gleefully as she walked to the door to leave. Her class was about to start. "Great, I'll meet you there at 8pm. Before Pam could say ok, she was already gone. The bell rung and her 9th graders filed in like a herd of wild cows. As they took their seats, Pam stood at the front of the room next to the projector.

"Alright guys, were going to be studying Georgia O'Keeffe this week. She is one of my all-time favorite artists; a true genius in my opinion. She was a 20th century painter from Sun Prairie, Wisconsin who was born on November 15, 1887. She was best known for her flower canvases and Southwestern landscapes. I particularly like her flowers out of all her other types of paintings."

Whenever Pam talked about an artist she loved it put her in a state of bliss.

"Red Canna, which was painted in 1924 is the painting that I chose for us to study this week. Take a moment and talk to your neighbor about what kind of colors you see in the painting."

Pam walked back to her desk to grab a book with more of O'Keeffe's paintings in them. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ms. Thornton walk in with her clip board; that could only mean one thing, she was there to observe. Not making eye contact with her principal, Pam swore under her voice.

"Shit. Ok class who can tell me what kind of colors are used in the painting?"

Quite a few hands went up in the air when she settled on her go to student who answered all her questions when she had guests in her room.

"Tim, go ahead."

"I see red, orange, yellow which are all warm colors," he answered confidently.

"Yes, that's correct. The shades of colors used in this oil painting are amazing. The flower is being shown from the inside out, as if the sunlight is shining through it. When I look at this painting it makes me feel rage; like the fire from within me is being exposed." Pam stood silently lost in the painting that she forgot she was teaching her class and that Ms. Thornton was observing her.

"Ms. De Beaufort, are you ok?"

Snapping out of her thoughts Pam looked at Ms. Thornton a little embarrassed.

"I'm okay, thanks. Class take out piece of paper and write your own interpretation of this painting. Also, I want you to explain the meaning behind this quote by O'Keeffe herself:

"When you take a flower in your hand and really look at it, it's your world for the moment. I want to give that world to someone else."

"You have about 40 minutes left, you should get most of this assignment complete; if not you can finish it tomorrow. Go ahead and get started."

Pam walked back to her desk and took a seat next to Ms. Thornton as she finished up her SPOT observation. Sliding off her glasses, Ms. Thornton eyed Pam curiously.

"That was quite a lesson Ms. De Beaufort and I must say, you have a way with words."

"Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Pam smirked to herself. "I love O'Keeffe's work, if you couldn't tell."

"Oh, I could definitely tell. I'm going to send you an email reminding you to meet me for your feedback session when I get back to the office. Please check it and respond promptly. Good day Ms. De Beaufort."

As she walked out of the classroom, Pam breathed a sigh of relief as she sat back in her chair.

XXX

Three hours later, Pam sat quietly in her classroom about to eat her lunch. All her lights were turned off, except for her old desk lamp that her father gave her; she enjoyed eating alone. Just as she was about to bring a fork full of salad to her mouth her brother busted into her classroom.

"Pammy Pammmm, what are you doing? Ohhhh, I see you're being a rabbit at the moment with all your veggies and shit."

"Ughhhhh, what do you want Eric," Pam asked annoyingly. She loved her brother dearly, but he was a pain in the ass. They were extremely close since both of their parents had passed away.

"I was just coming to see what you were up to. This day is dragging and I'm ready to get the hell out of here. So, ummm…..when are you gonna hook me up with Jess? She's freakin' hot!"

Pam nearly choked on her salad. "Since when have you liked Jess? You two have nothing in common. Plus I know how you are with other woman and I wouldn't want you hurting her or I would have to chop your dick off."

"Ouch, damn…I wouldn't hurt her! I've liked her for a while, I just never said anything. Put in a good word for me…Pleeeeease," he begged.

Pam rolled her eyes at him. "FINE, I will put in a good word for you; but I'm serious…don't hurt her."

Eric kissed Pam on the cheek in gratitude. "Thanks sis, I owe you."

Just as Pam was about to tell Eric how he could repay her, her school email chimed with a notification from Ms. Thornton.

She groaned, because she knew exactly what this was about.

"Dumb feedback session from my SPOT…what a fucking waste of time." Pam typed in her response to meet promptly after school.

"She definitely has it in for you. What the hell did you do to her?"

"I didn't do anything, I just spoke my mind…other than that, not a damn thing," Pam answered raising her voice slightly.

"Well, you better lay low, she's a hard ass that's for sure. I gotta get back to the gym; I'll talk to you later. Don't forget to talk to Jess," Eric yelled as he jogged out the door to make it back on time for his class.

XXX

Pam packed up all her things so once she was done with her feedback session she would just leave from there. Locking her cabinets and turning off her lights she made her way to Ms. Thornton's office. As she walked to her office she wondered to herself how this meeting would go. She had an idea, but she figured she would me optimistic for a change. She walked to Ms. Thornton's office door with her hands full. Before she could knock, the door was opened swiftly. "Do come in Ms. De Beaufort." Pam walked past Ms. Thornton. "Thank you."

"Alright, let's get down to business, shall we," Ms. Thornton said as she sat behind her desk, slipping on her glasses.

"So let me ask you Ms. De Beaufort, how do you think the lesson went; minus your little daydream incident?"

Pam took a moment before she answered. She didn't want to upset this woman any more than she already had.

"I thought the lesson went pretty good and my students seemed to enjoy it; their interpretations are very insightful so far. They're really starting to understand how to critique artwork now and that truly makes me happy; so yeah, the lesson was a success."

All the while Pam was talking, Ms. Thornton stared at her, not breaking eye contact. Pam didn't know if the woman was upset or agreed with what she was saying.

"Honestly Ms. De Beaufort, I thought the lesson was highly inappropriate for a group of 9th graders; and to show a painting of that nature to a group of impressionable young minds doesn't sit well with me."

Pam was flabbergasted. She felt the anger rising deep within her. Before she knew it, she wasn't speaking to Principal Thornton as her superior, but as any other Tom, Dick, or Harry that questioned her judgment.

"What do you mean inappropriate; and what the hell was wrong with the painting?" Venom dripped from Pam's voice.

"They're not 3 years old, they're 14 and they are mature when it comes to the paintings we view in my class. I'm sorry if what YOU saw made you uncomfortable, but don't push your insecurities on me or my class. Oh, and please enlighten me…what was wrong with the painting?"

Almost throwing a copy of the painting to Pam, Ms. Thornton was now pissed.

"If I may be frank Ms. De Beaufort, this painting looks like the female anatomy. I don't know what type of things you look at on your free time, but this shouldn't be shown to your students. I thought you were smarter than that."

Pam saw red and it was no calming her down. She gathered her things and headed towards the door with not so much as word, when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I am sorry that you have such a small mind that all you saw when you looked at the painting was a vagina. Maybe that's a personal problem you need to work on. But never question my judgment when it comes to me teaching my students. I am trying to mold their minds to see beyond what is painted on a canvas or with any other piece of artwork. I would never show them anything that is inappropriate and I find it highly offensive; and on that note I have better places to be than here. Good night."

Pam slammed the door on her way out. She was so angry, that she left her laptop sitting on the floor propped up against Ms. Thornton's desk along with some important files she needed.

"That went well, Ms. Thornton said as she slipped her glasses off, sitting them on the desk. She knew that she may have overstepped, but it was too late now. As she began to gather her things for the night, she saw that Pam had left her laptop in her office. Looking at the bag she shook her head.

"That damn woman," Ms. Thornton said to herself as she turned off the lights, closing the door behind her.

XXX

After her meeting with Ms. Thornton, Pam definitely needed to unwind with a few drinks. She met Jessica at Toujours.Not many people knew that Pam and Eric owned Toujours along with 3 others throughout Louisiana. They inherited them from their father Henry when he passed away a couple of years ago. He put his blood, sweat, and tears into the chain and now all 4 businesses were thriving in New Orleans, Baton Rouge, Bossier City, and here in Shreveport. They were both close to him, but Pam was always daddies little girl. Neither one of them had to work because the bars brought in around $240k a month pure profit combined, minus expenses and salaries. They worked because they enjoyed their jobs; for the most part.

She walked past the velvet rope swiftly, because she was already a few minutes late.

"Hey Pam," Jason spoke over the crowd of people that were in front of him as he checked ID's.

Pam waved over her shoulder to him as she opened the door and entered. Looking around, she spotted Jessica at the bar talking to Layfette.

"Hey Jess, sorry I'm late. Hey La-La, how are ya honey," Pam asked as her mood was improving already.

"Hey sexy, I'm good. I would be even better if you would let me take you out already," Layfette said with a flirtatious grin on his face. It was common knowledge that he was crushing on Pam, but she never took him too seriously.

"Baby, you wouldn't be able to handle me if I did," Pam laughed.

"Haha, that's what you think, I've had quite a few women begging for more," he said cockily winking his eye.

"What can I get you two sexy ladies?"

"Let start with a few shots of tequila please with a cherry on top," she said as she flashed her megawatt smile.

"Coming right up baby girl," La-La said walking away to get the top shelf tequila.

Good thing about owning your own bar is that you get to drink the good shit for free Pam thought to herself as her and Jess waited. A few moments later he came back with 8 tequila shots lined up for the both of them.

"Alright ladies, here you go." Sliding 4 shots to Pam and 4 to Jessica, Layfette laughed as he walked away to leave them to talk in private. One by one they downed each shot, not taking a breath in between. It was better to chug them down fast instead of sipping on them.

"So how was your meeting," Jessica asked with a slight slur in her voice. Alcohol, specifically tequila always got her drunk fast.

As Pam reached behind the bar and grabbed the bottle, the good stuff of course, she poured them another 2 shots each.

"It was bullshit, that's how it was." Pam was still pissed at that bitches accusations.

"She said my lesson was inappropriate for young 9th graders, and that the painting I chose basically looked like a pussy…I mean seriously, what tha fuck!" Pam was starting to feel the effects of the 6 shots she had taken.

"I don't understand her at all. I ain't never done anything to her; I mean yes, I may have been late, but the way she picks on me for no fuckin' reason is startin' to try my patience." Pam poured herself one more shot and decided to sit the tequila back behind the bar.

"And to think, I thought she was kinda sexy…fuck all that now."

Pam was now officially drunk and they hadn't been there long. Jessica looked at her friend with glossed over eyes.

"You thought she was sexy?!"

Pam looked at her annoyingly. "Is that the only thing you got from my little rant is that I thought she was sexy?" She ran her hands through her honey blonde hair and stood up slowly. "You wananother drink?"

Jessica shook her head, "No thanks, we still have to work in the mornin'; we can't get shitfaced. I think I'm gonna go; it's getting' late." Jessica stood on wobbly legs and stood in front of Pam giving her a hug.

"I love you, I'll see you tomorrow." Jessica already had a cab waiting outside the bar for her. This wasn't their first rodeo when it came to drinking on a school night. After Jessica left, Pam made her way up the stairs to the bars office/small apartment. It was a very spacious area that housed a daybed, bathroom, and a closet full of whatever she needed when she stayed the night there after drinking a little too much. This didn't happen often, but it was nice that when it did, she had accommodations available to her.

Locking the door behind her, Pam got ready for bed just as if she were in her own place. She laid out a red silk blouse and gray slacks for work before she showered. Twenty minutes later she had slipped into a black tank and flannel pajama pants as she crawled into the small, but very comfortable daybed. She had just finished setting her alarm when a text message came through from a number she didn't recognize.

+1 (318) 472-9211: you left your laptop and files in my office.

Pam: who is this?

+1 (318) 472-9211: Ms. Thornton

Pam: how did u get my #?

Hardass (Ms. Thornton): I'm your boss…I have my ways

Pam: it's almost 1:30am and u could've just given me my laptop at work. did u want something else?

Hardass (Ms. Thornton): ...

Hardass (Ms. Thornton): Sorry for texting.

Pam: wait….ms. thornton, i'm sorry….thank u.

Hardass (Ms. Thornton): Call me Tara...

Pam: Ok….

Hardass (Tara): Goodnight

Was that a thaw in her icy exterior? Pam was extremely confused. Why was Ms. Thornton, Tara, texting her so late during the night? She had insulted her earlier in the day and now she was texting her with information that could've waited until she arrived at work. Was that her way of apologizing for what she had said? Was she thinking about her in a different way? Her thoughts pulled her in a hundred directions. She would soon find out what was going on.

XXX

Tara laid in bed cursing herself for texting Pam so late. What in the world made her do such a thing? It was definitely unprofessional and wrong; a rare moment of weakness for her. She knew that Pam would eventually figure out the secret she had been hiding for quite some time. She had been attracted to the other woman for almost a year, but never said anything to anyone about it. It frustrated her to no end that she couldn't admit to Pam or anyone else what she felt, so she took it out on the source of her frustration…Pam herself. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it. To want someone so much, that you find yourself picking fights with them is the most dreadful thing ever. Tara's wheels were spinning. She knew she would not be getting any sleep tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long time since I have updated...apologies for that. It's been really hard to be motivated these days, but I am getting back into it slowly. This is a short one, but I am also working on Chapter 4. Happy Holidays everyone :)

   The alarm blared as Pam hit the snooze button on her phone while her eyes were still closed. Unbeknownst to her, she had overslept 40 minutes. Her alarm went off again as Pam sleepily reached to turn it off.  Raising slowly, she sits on the edge of her bed. With blurry eyes, she looked at her phone;  **6:40AM.** She shot out of bed, head spinning and slightly pounding as she ran in the bathroom. She yanked her pajamas off as quickly as possible revealing her ivory toned body. Turning on the shower,she let the bathroom steam up before she jumped in. Her toothbrush was already in her mouth as she stepped in. She brushed her teeth vigorously while she showered. Pam was good at multitasking. She made sure the water didn’t touch her hair, because she had no time to blow dry her golden locks. Letting the water run over her body, she reached for the vanilla body wash as she began lathering it against her soft skin.

   As she quickly showers, her thoughts get away from her as she remembers briefly that Ms. Thornton had texted her earlier that morning. Shaking her head as if she were in a daze, she gets back to the task at hand; getting to work on time. Pam had approximately 7 minutes to get dressed and be out of the bar. She hopped out of the shower and ran to her room, towel in hand. She dried her body off as quickly as possible and started getting dressed. After she finished, she ran back into the bathroom to apply some simple make-up; Pam was pretty with or without it. She ran he hands through her hair to untangle the small knots and she was done. She gave one last look in the mirror as she flipped off the lights and grabbed her belongings; sunglasses and keys in hand.

    Her commute to work was pretty easy, as she had time to grab a coffee from the local Starbucks. She walked into the building with 1 minute to spare as her boots echoed down the hall with each step she made towards her classroom. Not flipping on the room lights, she walked to her desk and turned on her dim lamp. Even though Pam felt okay, she still had about a 10% hangover; so the fluorescent lights bothered her eyes just a tad bit. Sitting her purse on the floor, she slouched in her chair and closed her eyes.

“I don’t have tha hots for Ms. Thornton; I promisssssse, but……she is sexy though ina boss kinda way or somethin!!”

Pam’s eyes jerked open with a confused look on her face as the foggy thoughts from the night before clouded her mind. In that moment she then remembered she had left her laptop along with some important files in Ms. Thornton’s office. Pam groaned inwardly.

   She was not in the mood for sarcasm or attitude. She wanted the school day to speed along just like any other day. As she was about to get up from her chair and go to Ms. Thornton’s office, Jess came stumbling in slowly looking a bit pale; but still her semi-cheerful self.

“How ya feeling Jess?,” Pam asked with a smirk on her face. Jess mustered up a fake smile through the throbbing headache and nausea that plagued her.

“Not too bad,” she answered. They both knew that was a big fat lie. “You sure about that?,” Pam asked with a questioning look on her face. She was determined to make her friend crack;and it worked. “Ughhhhhh, okay…..I feel like a huge pile of shit right now, but it’s my own fault. I had way too many drinks.”

Laughing, Pam reached in her desk drawer and pulled out some Tylenol along with a cold bottle of water from her mini fridge and handed it to Jess.

“Hey now, we both needed to let loose after a long day here, and were doing it again on Friday!,”

Pam said lifting her hand in the air as she waited for a high five. Jess weakly smiled and hit her friends hand. As they both sat in silence, Pam remembered that there was something she needed to tell Jess. As she was about to begin talking, she remembered she needed to grab her belongings from Ms. Thornton’s office.

“Oh shit!,” Pam yelled leaping from behind her desk. “I gotta get my laptop from Ms. Thornton’s office before my first class.” “I’ll talk to you later Jess.”

   Pam made her way out of her classroom and down the hall to the Principals office. She walked in and noticed the secretary hadn’t arrived yet, so she made her way back to Ms. Thornton’s office. Peaking in the door, she saw Ms. Thornton reading some papers at her desk wearing her signature square framed glasses. Wavy onyx hair hung over her shoulders as she seemed to be deep in thought flipping through numerous pages. Pam knocked quietly on the door. Tara looked up over the rim of her glasses with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Ms. DeBeaufort, good morning. What can I do for you?” Pam walked in with the same unreadable expression as her boss.

“I just came to pick up my laptop and files,” she answered.

Both women stared at each other, playing a game of cat and mouse. Tara with a small, yet unnoticeable smirk on her face, “I put them over there in the corner,” she answered.

Pam flashing her own little grin walked over and collected her belongings. As she made her way back out of the door, she was stopped. “Ms. DeBeaufort, you have a minute before your next class?,” Tara asked stepping from behind her desk to close the door for privacy.

   Pam looked a bit confused as she answered smoothly, “Yes, I have about 20 minutes before my first class.” Tara walked back to her desk, as Pam took a seat as well.

For some reason, Pam felt uncomfortable, which came out of nowhere.

“What do you need to talk to me about Ms. Thornton,” Pam asked with a hint of trepidation in her voice. Tara stared at he, crossing her legs slowly. Ms. Thornton finally spoke after a long pause. “I’ve picked you to be the representative for your Specials Team from the Guided Coalition. Pam asked annoyingly, “Why me?” “I’m already running the Art Club, in charge of the PTA performances, and not to mention countless other things I have to do. I honestly don’t have the time for anything else to be piled up on my already overloaded plate.””

She held Ms. Thornton’s gaze without turning away. She rose from behind her desk and walked around to the other side sitting on the edge in front of Pam. She leaned down, mere inches from Pam’s face.

“I’m not giving you a choice,” Tara spoke with authority.

Staring into each other’s eyes, blue met brown; Pam felt something within her and it wasn’t necessarily bad. Grabbing the bridge of her nose, Pam felt a headache coming on; or rather the faint one from her minor hangover. Standing from her chair, Pam was about to leave the office with no words spoken. Before she could leave in haste, Ms. Thornton grabbed Pam’s hand to stop her dead in her tracks.

“Do smile Ms. DeBeaufort, you will be working closely with me.”

   Something in Pam was awakened as she left the office. She arrived back to her classroom with 5 minutes to spare before her first class. All she could think about was that power hungry, bossy, bitchy, attractive, intriguing, sexy, domin…. Pam stopped mid thought whispering to herself.

“What tha hell?”


End file.
